Sagara: The Tragic Family
by Kurai Sagara
Summary: Sanosuke meets an old friend from the past...but is she his dream girl?


Sanosuke was casually, strolling down a busy street, because he had 'nothing better to do.' Also, he wasn't all that hungry, plus he was already half drunk, so it would have been useless for him to add to his tab at the Akabeko. He had nothing to do. He eventually got tired of blending in with the crowd, so he turned and walked down a smaller road. The first thing he saw was a beautiful young lady, with raven hair. She was wearing a dark overcoat and a scarlet headband. The odd thing was, she was carrying a sword. 'Swords are illegal...why would a lady like her have one?' Sano thought to himself. The lady looked perplexed, as if she was lost. When she saw Sanosuke walking by, she thought she should ask for help. "Um...could you help me mister?" She asked very nicely. "Who? Me?" Sano said, confused. He was not used to being called 'mister.' "You're the only person on this street, besides me." She replied. "Are you lost or something?" Sano asked. "Yes...I'm sorta not from around here. If you have time, would you mind showing me around?" She asked, giving him a beautiful smile. "Sure, I have nothing better to do." "That's a shame." "Let's go then." Sano said turning around towards the busy street. The lady followed. "What's you're name, miss?" "Kurai, yours" "Sanosuke, Sagara." "That figures." She sighed. "What?" Sano questioned. "I come to Tokyo, and the first person I meet is you." She said jokingly. "Did I miss something?!?" He said startled. "Baka, so good to see you." She said sweetly. Sano blinked, and then grinned. "I remember now, Sagara-San." "Good Sano-Kun, I guess that means you won't mind me staying with you." She said with a trademark Sagara smile. "WHAT!?!?" he choked out. "Pretty please? I don't have any where else to go, because, like I said, I just arrived." She explained, while trying to make her case sound as pitiful as possible. "Um...okay...I guess..." "Arigato Sano-Kun!" She replied, while giving him a much needed hug. "It's really lucky, that we would run into each other like this." "By the way, nice judgment." He finished sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Most ladies don't ask guys with 'Aku' on their back for directions." "Oh...I don't have to worry. I knew I could easily kick your butt, that's why I asked you for directions." She said jokingly. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." "You're so nice." She replied sincerely. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They walked around Tokyo, and Sano showed her all of his favorite places. Afterwards, he decided he should introduce her to his friends. So, he led her towards the Kamiya Dojo. "Why are we stopping here, Sano-Kun?" "I want you to meet some of my friends." "Okay..."  
They entered the dojo, and were greeted by Kenshin who, as usual, was doing laundry. "Hello, Sano. Who is your friend?" Kenshin asked nicely. "This is Kurai. She's a Sekihoutai member too." Sano stated proudly. "Hello." Kurai said politely. "This is Kenshin." Sano told her. "Kaoru-Dono and Yahiko-Chan will be done practicing soon, that they will. You and Kurai-Dono can stay for lunch if you would like." "Depends on who's cooking." Sano said curtly. "I'm cooking today, that I am." Kenshin told him. "Thanks. We'll stay." Sano said.  
Sano and Kurai went inside to watch Kaoru try to 'teach' Yahiko. They sat down next to each other. "Sano-Kun..." "Yes?" "Have you seen Katsu since...then...?" She said sadly. "Yeah. He lives not too far from here." "So you both survived." She stated happily. "Yep. Now that you mention it, Katsu has a bigger place than me. So, you should go stay with him. I'm sure he won't mind." "No." "Why not?" "I want to stay with you." She replied stubbornly. "So, that means you still have a crush on me..." he said with a joking smile. "Perhaps." She said, blushing.  
Kaoru and Yahiko finished their training, and went to talk to their audience. "Who's that Sano? Your girlfriend?" Said Yahiko mockingly. "Wouldn't you like to know, runt." Sano replied. "What did you call me?!?" Yahiko yelled. "Runt." Replied Kurai. "And, yes. She is." Sano stated, putting his arm around Kurai. Kurai blushed a bright pink, but decided to go along with it. "Well, what's her name you moron?" Yahiko said curtly. "Kurai Sagara." Sano answered. "Oh. So you two are already married?" asked Kaoru stupidly. Sano and Kurai both reddened at the thought of being married. "No. This is Captain Sagara's Sister." Sano answered. "Oh. Konnichiwa, Sagara-San." replied Kaoru in a friendly tone. "Jeeze, Busu...You shouldn't go up to people and ask THAT!" Yahiko said in an insolent tone. "Gomen nasai..." Kaoru added as she started chasing Yahiko through the dojo. "You told everyone about the Sekihoutai, didn't you?" Kurai asked Sano. "Maybe I did." Sano said with a smirk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Kenshin was done cooking, everyone sat down to eat. 


End file.
